


Second Date

by PineByPine (Tyrannosaurus_Sex)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrannosaurus_Sex/pseuds/PineByPine
Summary: After a bad first date, Mabel has just had enough. Dipper tries his best to cheer her up.





	Second Date

After all this, she couldn’t find her keys.

Mabel let out a long, wailing whimper and smacked her forehead against her own apartment door. She repeated this a couple more times before just leaning heavily against the white painted wood, her arms dangling before her. It was late, she was tired, and just about nothing had gone even the littlest bit right today.

When the door swung inward sharply, she didn’t even try to right herself and merely tumbled forward limply, nearly bowling Dipper over. Hands caught her around the waist and her face came to rest against the soft material of his t-shirt. She felt him strain to keep their combined weight upright and let out a muffled groan.

“You OK, Mabes?”

“Can’t do it anymore.”

She could feel the confusion on his face without even looking up at him. “Can’t do what?”

“It!” She barked. “Anything. All of it. Can’t handle it anymore.”

“Do you want to not handle it out here on the doorstep or inside?”

“Inside.”

“You want to walk or…”

“Can’t walk. Can’t anything.”

She felt as he readjusted his grip on her, strong arms wrapping around her torso and lifting her a little of the ground. He half-dragged her inside and deposited her seemingly boneless form on their threadbare couch, then went back to retrieve her shoes, which had been abandoned on the welcome mat.

“I take it the date went well.” He gave her a lopsided grin as he set the low heels neatly side by side near the reckless pile containing the rest of Mabel’s footwear.

She groaned. “Why do I torture myself like this?”

Dipper disappeared into the small kitchen and the sound of him bustling about filtered back as he called his response. ”Because mom gave us all that crap about never going out.”

“Oh shit, almost forgot.” Mabel rolled onto her back, dug into her purse for her phone, and logged into her facebook account. She called to Dipper as her thumbs poked at the screen in a rapid, practiced rhythm. “How specific should I be about how bad it was?”

Dipper returned from the kitchen and placed a glass of cheap white wine in her hand. “I don’t know. How bad was it?”

“Ugh! The worst date in the history of dates. Check this: he’s twenty minutes late, so I order a glass of wine while I’m twiddling my thumbs. I haven’t even had any when he shows up and tackles me from behind in this cold sweaty hug! I’ve seen this guy once before in my life and he’s grabbing on me without any warning.” A shiver of disgust ran up and down her body. “And, worst yet, he knocked over my drink when he did it, wasted the whole thing.”

He winced and glanced at the stain on her skirt. “Is that what that is?”

Mabel scoffed. “Not even! That’s from the drunk guy who spilled beer on me in the bathroom!”

“There was a guy in the bathroom?”

“He was peeing in the sink.” She wrinkled her nose in disgust then glared at her brother when he chuckled at what she’d said. A throw pillow hit Dipper in the face.

“OK, sorry. Do want me to try putting that in the wash? I’ve got a load ready to go.”

Mabel shrugged. “It’s probably ruined but worth a shot.” She undid the zipper and pulled the skirt down, tossing it at him. ‘Ugh, I didn’t even get anything to eat. All they had were peanuts and pork rinds.”

He replied from their small laundry room. “I’ve got some leftover spaghetti. I can heat some up if it sounds good.”

“Oh my god, please.” Mabel took a sip of wine and set her head back against the hard arm of the couch, letting herself unwind.

Dipper called her to the table a few minutes later. She hauled herself off the couch and brought her glass with her, then stopped dead as she turned the corner to their dining area. It was a modest spread: spaghetti with sauce she knew was from a jar and the some of the garlic bread they hadn’t finished off yesterday, but he’d set it on one of their table mats and folded a napkin into a little fan for her. A tall candle had been lit and stuck into the neck of a bottle in the middle of the table. 

He was holding her chair out for her and pushed it in as she sat.

Mabel felt a thrill run up her chest and smiled at him as he rounded the table to sit across from her. 

“I’m sorry your date didn’t go so well, Mabel.”

“Well, the first one didn’t, but the second guy is doing pretty good for himself.”

“That sounds promising.” He grinned at her and leaned on his elbows, eyes locked with hers. “Do you think you like this second guy?”

She sipped her wine and set her napkin on her lap. “I think I could be convinced, especially if he planned desert.”

Her brother rubbed his chin thoughtfully then frowned. “Supplies are limited. The only things in the apartment I can think of are a can of whipped cream topping and one fudge pop.”

Mabel’s smile became sly. “In that case, maybe I’ll have to improvise something.” She winked at him.

The night was definitely looking a lot better all of a sudden.


End file.
